Since its introduction from Europe during the first half of the twentieth century, Dutch elm disease (DED) has decimated North American elm tree populations, the American elm (Ulmus americana L.) being particularly susceptible to DED.
DED is known to be caused by the fungus Ophiostoma ulmi sensu lato (O. ulmi), which is transported between elm trees by the native and European elm bark beetle. The beetle forms tunnels, also known as galleries, in the bark of the elm tree, and leaves spores of O. ulmi in these tunnels. The fungus then spreads through the tree's water-conducting tubes (vessels). The observable symptoms of DED, namely wilting, yellowing and loss of leaves, and eventually death, are believed to be caused by toxins released by the fungus. One such toxin, which has been associated with DED-like symptoms in American elms, is cerato-ulmin (CU).
Numerous approaches have been tried over the years to eradicate or prevent the spread of DED in elm populations.
One approach has been to control elm bark beetle populations through the use of pesticides or by cutting infected limbs from elm trees. Another approach is to control or inhibit growth of the fungus by treating infected trees with fungicides or less commonly with antagonistic organisms such as bacteria.
However, all of these approaches have disadvantages which limit their effectiveness. In particular, the use of large amounts of chemical pesticides and fungicides is undesirable from an environmental standpoint, particularly in urban areas.
Another approach has been to develop strains of elm trees which are resistant to DED, for example by selective breeding. However, such approaches are typically time consuming and do nothing to prevent the spread of DED in existing elm populations. Furthermore, until recently little was known about the mechanisms of DED resistance in elm trees or the means by which O. ulmi kills its host. Therefore, it was unclear whether or not long-term resistance could be bred into elm trees.
Furthermore, the importance of the American elm lies in its umbrella-shaped crown, which makes it a particularly effective shade tree. No other species of elm can compete with the American elm in this respect. Therefore, developing resistance by cross-breeding the American elm with resistant species of elms is useless if the form of the American elm is not maintained.
None of the above approaches has been completely successful in treating or controlling the spread of DED. Therefore, remaining elm populations remain at risk of being decimated by DED.
Recent research has shown that the American elm, which is particularly susceptible to DED, nevertheless produces a defence reaction when infected by a DED-causing fungus. Specifically, it has been shown that elm trees infected with DED produce several sesquiterpene quinones possessing antifungal properties, these compounds being known collectively as "mansonones", Dumas et al., Experientia 39 (1983), pp. 1089-1090. The mansonones known as mansonones "A", "C", "D", "E", "F" and "G" have all been shown to inhibit the growth of strains of O. ulmi. The structural formulas of these mansonones are shown below. ##STR1##
Mansonone accumulation in elms is believed to be triggered by specific compounds produced by O. ulmi which are recognized by the elm tree after it is infected by the fungus. These compounds which cause mansonone accumulation are commonly referred to as "elicitors". Mansonone-inducing elicitors are present in the culture filtrate, cytoplasm and cell walls of O. ulmi and have been shown to induce production of mansonones in elm tissue cultures, Yang et al., Eur. J. For. Path. 23 (1993) 257-268, Can. J. Bot. 67 (1989) 3490-3497, and Mycol. Res. 98(3): 295-300 (1994).
Although all strains of O. ulmi produce elicitors, it has been found that the less virulent, "non-aggressive", strains of O. ulmi cause elm tissue to accumulate mansonones more quickly and in larger amounts than virulent, "aggressive", strains of O. ulmi (often referred to as Ophiostoma novo-ulmi). This is consistent with the observation that, although all strains can kill susceptible elm trees, the progress of the disease is slower in trees infected by non-aggressive isolates.
Several mechanisms have been proposed to explain the higher virulence of aggressive strains of O. ulmi. It is believed that differential elicitation and/or suppression of mansonone production in elms is at least partially responsible for the higher level of pathogenicity of aggressive strains of O. ulmi. Therefore, it appears that aggressive strains of the fungus may at least partially suppress the production of mansonones in elm trees.
Attempts have been made to use this difference in virulence to induce resistance to highly virulent strains of O. ulmi in susceptible elm trees. Some early inoculation trials using elm seedlings and elm tissue cultures were encouraging. For example, see, Hubbes and Jeng, Eur. J. For. Path. 11 (1981) 257-264, and Hubbes, Naturaliste can. (Rev. Ecol. Syst.), 115: 157-161 (1988). However, a more recent study conducted with European and hybrid elms concluded that, although there is some benefit to be derived from preventatively inoculating elms with O. ulmi or other fungi, there is little reason to think that the method has immediate promise for the control of DED, Sutherland et al., Eur. J. For. Path. 25 (1995) 307-318.
Therefore, extensive research has been conducted into the defence reactions of elms to DED-causing fungi. However, this research has thus far not resulted in any treatments for DED capable of being successfully used on a widespread basis.